Il faisait froid
by Catheli
Summary: À la fin de la guerre, Harry n'est pas encore saint et sauf. OneShot Yaoi Lemon HPDM


Il faisait froid, très froid. Froid comme un soir d'hiver. Froid comme dans un verre d'eau glacé. Il faisait humide, très humide. Humide comme l'air juste avant une tempête. Humide comme l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était les seules choses qu'il savait de cet endroit. Non… Il savait également que ça sentait le renfermé… le moisie… et une autre senteur plus… métallique. Le sang.

Péniblement, Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux eurent à s'habituer à la noirceur autour de lui. Et même habitué, il ne voyait rien quand même. Tout était vide appart lui, et il n'y avait aucunes lueurs. À fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, une douleur lancinante transperçait la poitrine du jeune homme. Si bien qu'au bout d'une minute, il ne pu garder ses yeux ouverts et se mit a hurler de douleur. La noirceur se mit à tourner autour de lui. Une froide chaleur lui enveloppa la tête et l'esprit.

La dernière chose qu'il pu distinguer fut une grande lumière qui vint l'éblouir violement, lui brûlant les yeux jusqu'au fond de la rétine. Le survivant remarqua alors une longue silhouette dans la lumière, une silhouette qui s'approcha, lui enlevant toute la lumière. Lorsque toute la lumière se fit engloutir par la silhouette, Harry se laissa emporter par les ténèbres.

Il se réveilla plus tard, avec la même sensation de douleur et d'inconfort. Mais avant même qu'il ait ouvert les yeux, l'endroit lui semblait déjà moins sombre. Ses paupières se soulevèrent tranquillement, aussi péniblement que la première fois. Malgré la fièvre qui s'était emparé de lui, il restait assez lucide pour distinguer quelque chose, il aperçu une silhouette. La même silhouette que la dernière fois, remarqua t'il. Plus sa vision devenait claire, plus il reconnaissait le visage qu'il avait au dessus de lui.

Un visage à la peau douce et blanche. Des cheveux clairs comme la lumière derrière lui. Des yeux aussi glacés que l'air autour de lui. Une bouche aussi rouge que le sang qu'il sentait. Son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il recommençait à vivre. Un espoir nouveau s'empara de son corps entier, lui donnant l'énergie de lever la main pour effleurer la joue de l'ange qui lui apparaissait dans la lumière.

« Drago… »

Un nom, un seul mot. Comme un cri du cœur, comme une prière. Un seul nom qui le chamboulait. Le sentiment de soulagement que Harry avait fit lentement place au désespoir. La douleur le transperça comme une flèche, et sa vision redevint une autre fois confuse, la fièvre reprenant le dessus.

« Drago… »

Un mot, un seul mot. Comme un cri du désespéré, comme un appel à l'aide. Un seul nom qui le chamboulait. Le sentiment de désespoir de Harry laissa place à la détresse la plus totale. La douleur de sa poitrine remonta jusqu'à son cœur et se mit à le broyer, et sa vision n'était plus du tout clair, la fièvre gagnant du terrain.

« Drago!! »

Un mot, un seul mot. Comme un cri de peur, comme un appel à la mort. Un seul nom qui le chamboula.

-------------------------

17 novembre. C'était le 17 novembre. C'était LE 17 novembre. Non…C'était le 18 novembre. Oui, le 18 novembre. Ca faisait bien cela, une journée, qu'ils regardaient partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, d'une journée ou de deux!? Depuis le 17 novembre qu'ils cherchaient. La guerre était terminée, la planète entière semblait déserte. Pas un bruit. Pas un bruit de vent, ni un bruit d'oiseau. Même la neige qui tombait ne semblait pas faire de bruit. Seulement le bruit silencieux des gens qui cherchaient. Ils cherchaient.

Il cherchait. Le visage défait, froid, figé. Les cheveux sales, maintenant presque aussi gris que ses yeux. Le corps entièrement gelé, il cherchait. La nuit venait de tombée. Il faisait noir comme dans les ténèbres, et seul la lumière des baguettes éclairait dans la nuit. Et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

« Drago! »

Comme un chien qui vient d'entendre un bruit de branches qui craque, le jeune Malefoy leva la tête en l'entendant. C'était un cri qui brisait le silence, qui se répercutait contre des murs invisibles pour revenir vers lui, encore et encore.

« Drago!! »

Sans se faire attendre, Drago se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait l'appel. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Rapidement, il prit la trouvaille dans ses bras, le soulevant difficilement, sans force.

« Qu'attendez-vous! », dit-il, la voix légèrement raillé à force de ne pas parler. « Aidez-moi! »

---------------------------

Une fois de plus, le survivant parlait dans son sommeil. Si on pouvait appelé ça un sommeil. Il bougeait sans arrêt, ses gémissements devenant plus fort pour ensuite terminé par se redresser en hurlant :

« Drago!! »

Le souffle court, le cœur se frappant contre sa poitrine, Harry Potter respirait en regardant partout autour de lui. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il était à Square Grimmaud, dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Comme un tourbillon assourdissant, des pensées et des souvenirs se bousculèrent dans son esprit alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

Comme pour s'échapper de ces pensées, le jeune homme se précipita hors de ses couvertures, trébuchant contre sa couette et fonçant dans le mur en face de lui. Il tâtonna pour trouver la poignée, qu'il tourna avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Il longea le mur de l'étroit corridor, vêtu d'un caleçon, puis tourna le coin pour se rendre à l'escalier, pour foncer dans quelqu'un qui marchait dans la direction inverse. Étonné et apeuré par cette rencontre, le gryffondor tomba sur le dos et essayant de se reculer en battant des pieds. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur la personne en face de lui. Des yeux glacés le regardait, fixement dans bouger.

C'était la première fois depuis le 17 novembre que Harry posait ses yeux sur Drago Malefoy. Son cœur se serra encore plus et se mit à battre d'avantage dans sa poitrine. Vêtus d'un jean et d'une chemise sombre, il l'observait. Ses cheveux blond, maintenant long, étaient attachés contre sa nuque en une petite queue basse. Son visage fin était aussi blanc que d'habitude, mais son menton était orné d'un barbe de quelques jours. Son corps était plus musclé par contre, comme le sien, après cette fin de guerre.

Les yeux de Harry vagabondaient sur le corps de Drago, qui, de son côté, observait Harry avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noirs éclatant et toujours aussi dépeignés que d'habitude. Les nombreuses missions qu'il avait dû faire pour arrêter Voldemort avaient taillé sur son corps des muscles que Drago trouvait excitants.

« Drago..? »

Un mot, un seul mot. Comme une libération, comme un soulagement. Un seul nom qui lui chamboula le coeur. Drago s'accroupit alors devant Harry, qui immobile le regardait. Sans plus attendre, il s'approcha de lui à grande vitesse. Harry sentit une main se poser derrière sa nuque, puis des lèvres tendres et douces se poser contre les siennes. Sa bouche répondait au baiser qu'on lui donnait, alors que ses bras encerclaient le corps de Drago.

Le serpentard sentait des larmes monter à ses yeux alors qu'il éternisait le baiser qu'il ne cessait de rendre plus fougueux et plus passionné. Ses bras serraient le corps de Harry tout contre le sien et ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Sentant sa tête tourner, Drago recula les lèvres à contrecœur pour reprendre son souffle et déposer des dizaines de baisers sur le visage de Harry, sentant les larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues.

« Oh, Harry… »

Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et se tenait contre la poitrine chaude du jeune homme, acceptant ses baisers avec une joie qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

« Drago…Drago… »

« Chut… », Lui dit le jeune blond. « Tu es fatigué…tu dois reprendre des forces… »

Sentant que le blessé ne semblait pas avoir assez de force, ou simplement envie, pour se redresser par lui-même pour retourner au lit, Drago le souleva assez facilement dans ses bras et se mit en route vers la chambre. Maintenant qu'il avait repris des forces, il avait pu facilement l'emmener dans sa chambre et le déposer sur son lit.

Harry se sentait faible et perdu. Il ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Drago, pour une fois qu'il se sentait en sécurité et bien depuis des lustres. Mais Drago le lâcha sur son lit. Avec un gémissement plaintif, Harry saisit Drago par la taille et se recroquevilla contre lui.

« Ne me laisse pas seul…Ne pars pas, je veux pas être seul… »

« Mais tu dois te reposer… »

« Non! J'ai froid! Il faisait si froid…Couche toi avec moi…Reste avec moi… »

Drago s'assoit lentement près de Harry et se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, le cœur serré et peiné de le voir dans cette situation là. Des larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler sur ses joues, désirant prendre la peine que son amour ressentait et l'empêcher de revenir le hanter.

« Je reste avec toi, Harry, je te le promet…Laisse moi me déshabiller… »

Ce qu'il fit. Il retira alors ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes avant d'enlever sa chemise et ses pantalons pour se glisser dans le lit avec Harry. S'il avait froid, il devait pouvoir le réchauffer avec la chaleur de son corps. Aussitôt couché, il sentit le corps du gryffondor venir se blottir contre sa poitrine avec un soupir. Drago sourit, déposant une main sur les cheveux de Harry. Il écouta pendant de longues minutes la respiration du jeune homme ralentir alors qu'il s'endormait. Comme bercé par son cœur qui battait contre le sien, Drago s'endormit rapidement après.

Depuis des jours, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était pour voir Harry allongé dans la boue, presque mort. Et il se faisait alors toujours réveillé par les cris de Harry qui l'appelle dans son sommeil, enivré par la fièvre. Chaque fois qu'il accourait pour aller le voir, il attendait près de son lit de le voir se réveiller mais finissait toujours par s'endormir, le cœur serré et les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Mais maintenant, il était réveillé et il était endormit, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Drago se tourna vers Harry et l'enlaça encore plus étroitement dans ses bras, inconsciemment, toujours plongé dans ses songes.

« Oh Harry…Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… »

Harry était éveillé. Sans que Drago ne le remarque, cela faisait près de 30 minutes qu'il lui caressait le torse du bout de l'index, dessinant des cercles. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand Drago parla dans son sommeil. Il lui avait manqué aussi. Il faisait des cauchemars sans arrêt. Il se trouvait dans un labyrinthe et il courrait sans arrêt. Puis, à toutes les fois, il arrivait devant un grand mur vitré et voyait Drago. Il était attaché sur une chaise, complètement nu et le regardait en criant. On lisait la détresse sur le visage du blond et la peur dans ses yeux. Il se débattait sans cesser de crier, des larmes coulant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Harry n'entendait aucun bruit mais il comprenait que son nom sortait de ses lèvres. Puis une lumière éblouissante tombait dessus, pour ensuite disparaître avec Drago.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et ne sentait plus de fièvre sur son front. Et encore mieux, il sentait le corps de Drago contre le sien. Il se redressa alors et l'observa avec attention sous la lueur de la lune. Ses muscles se dessinaient clairement sous la faible lumière. Les yeux de Harry glissaient le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre plat, où on voyait l'élastique de son caleçon dépasser de sous la couverture. Ses cheveux blonds contre l'oreiller et son visage paisible lui donnaient un air vulnérable qui faisait fondre le cœur de Harry. Comme une sensation devenue étrangère, une sensation lui chatouilla le ventre. Il avait envie de Drago Malefoy.

Mais il nous pouvait pas le réveiller…Ce serait trop cruel de le réveiller. Mais pourra t'il résister? Plus il le regardait, plus il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser. De lui donner du plaisir, de l'entendre gémir son nom. De le faire jouir dans sa main. Harry soupira en sentant une pression familière dans son caleçon. Du calme, Harry! Résiste!

À quoi bon! S'il ne se réveillait pas en sentant ses caresses sur son torse, pourquoi est-ce que des caresses ailleurs le réveillerait? Tendrement et délicatement, il descendit ses doigts le long de son torse, caressant et effleurant sa musculature. Il arrêta à son nombril, en voyant la chair de poule se former sur la peau de Drago. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon pour les voir toujours fermés. Il continua de descendre sa main lentement pour ensuite la glisser dans son caleçon. Il vint légèrement effleurer le sexe de Drago et entendit au même moment un petit gémissement sortir des lèvres du jeune homme.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Après le léger gémissement de Drago, il en voulait plus. Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, Harry prit lentement le sexe de Drago dans sa main et commença à bouger la main de haut en bas. Il entendait la respiration du serpentard accéléré à fur et à mesure que les caresses de Harry duraient.

Drago sentait son sexe de durcir dans la main de Harry, alors que ses sens reprenaient lentement du service. Hmm…c'était bon. Il ne savait pas c'était quoi, mais c'était bon…Son esprit endormit lui disait de se réveiller, mais son corps ne voulait pas que cette sensation de plaisir cesse. L'image de Harry assis sur lui, son visage déformé par le plaisir, se dessina dans son rêve. Il ne voulait pas que cette image disparaisse de son esprit, aussi il ne voulait pas se réveiller, continuant de gémir sans s'en rendre compte, mais toujours de plus en plus fort.

« Oh oui…N'arrête pas, Harry…Ne t'arrête pas… »

Étonné, mais extrêmement excité, Harry leva les yeux vers Drago pour remarquer qu'il dormait toujours. Sentant la bosse assez évidente qui s'était formé dans son caleçon se dresser davantage, Harry décida de s'en débarrasser. Dans des contorsions impossibles, sans jamais arrêter de masturber Drago de plus en plus vite, il réussit à lancer son caleçon par terre. Il voulait voir jusqu'à où Drago resterait endormit. Son propre sexe au garde à vous, il se pencha sur Drago, l'enjambant pour venir appuyer le sexe gonflé de son amour contre son intimité.

Drago gémissait sans se retenir, certain d'être dans son rêve. Son corps ressentait un plaisir comme il n'avait plus ressentit depuis plusieurs semaines et en réclamait toujours plus. Il ne pouvait bouger ses mains qui serraient le drap, dans son rêve comme dans la réalité. Il sentit alors une pression plus grande sur son sexe qui lui fit lâcher un autre gémissement de plaisir. Il commençait à entendre les soupirs de plaisir de Harry qui l'accueillait au fond de lui.

Harry grimaça alors qu'il entra lui-même le sexe de Drago en lui. Mais rapidement, alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et passionné, le plaisir reprit le dessus. Savoir que Drago lui donnait et prenait du plaisir sans s'en rendre compte rendait Harry encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était. Il était maître de la situation alors qu'il se soumettait à Drago. Il gémissait, ne pouvait retenir ces gémissements d'un plaisir qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Harry vint prendre son propre sexe tendu dans ses mains pour se masturber, imaginant les mains de Drago autour de son membre dur. Cependant, la situation changea quand il sentit des mains le prendre par les hanches et les jambes de Drago s'écarter pour le prendre plus encore en lui.

Le cri de plaisir que lâcha Harry à ce moment là réveilla Drago. C'était vrai? Comme pour se l'assurer, il bougea les hanches de Harry de haut en bas violemment, arrachant des cris de purs plaisirs à Harry qui se sentait étourdie tant le plaisir qu'il recevait était insoutenable. Sentant le désir qu'il avait pour Harry se décupler, Drago obligea le gryffondor à accélérer le mouvement de bassin en lui bougeant les hanches.

Harry n'avait plus conscience de rien. Il n'avait pas conscience que Drago était maintenant réveillé. Il n'avait conscience que du plaisir intense qu'il ressentait dans son ventre et des cris de plaisirs que sa gorge laissait échapper sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il n'avait même pas conscience que c'était sa main à lui qui lui donnait presque autant de plaisir sur son sexe qu'entre ses fesses. Il n'avait plus conscience que c'est de sa faute que ce qui arriva, arriva.

« Drago! Je ne peux plus attendre! Prends moi plus fort! »

Le serpentard immobilisa alors les hanches de Harry alors qu'il était très profondément enfoncé en lui. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine et dans ses oreilles. Il avait envie d'éclater en Harry mais voulait lui donner ce qu'il voulait lui donner depuis si longtemps. Il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir que l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Oui, l'amour. L'amour que Drago Malefoy avait pour Harry Potter depuis des années, qu'il avait découvert à accepter au cours des derniers mois et qu'il avait commencé à lui montrer quelques semaines plus tôt.

Drago repoussa gentiment les mains de Harry de sur son sexe pour venir poser la sienne autour. Il commença alors à lui donner du plaisir en le caressant de haut en bas, plus vite ou plus lentement, plus fort ou plus doucement. Harry se sentait aussi étourdi que lorsqu'il faisait de la fièvre, sauf que cette fois c'était de façon plutôt, même très agréable. Les gémissements de Harry s'intensifièrent, incitant Drago à accélérer ses mouvements et à se redresser pour venir l'embrasser.

Un baiser amoureux, un baiser tendre et fougueux. Un baiser rempli de promesse, remplis de désirs et de douceurs. Un baiser que Harry éternisa, effleurant ces lèvres bien-aimées, les douces lèvres qu'il avait tant désiré contre les siennes. Les lèvres de la personne qu'il avait toujours aimée. Alors que le baiser se prolongeait avec fougue et passion, Harry écarta doucement les lèvres de Drago pour y insérer sa langue.

Perdant le rythme de ses caresses lors du baiser, Drago se reprit en main pour intensifier son mouvement autour du sexe gonflé de Harry. Alors que leurs deux lèvres se caressaient, Harry échappa un gémissement étouffé qui indiqua à Drago qu'il était près de jouir dans sa main. Le jeune blond se mit alors à masturber Harry avec une force qui arracha des cris de plaisirs au gryffondor qui pencha la tête vers l'arrière.

Drago en profitant pour venir embrasser la peau douce de Harry et glisser sa langue contre son cou, pour ensuite terminer par quelque chose, Drago le savait, qui le rendait complètement fou. Le serpentard vint alors mordiller et lécher l'oreille de Harry qui se mit gémir encore plus fort et qui ajouta ses mouvements de hanches aux caresses de Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la seule chose que Harry pouvait distinguer dans son esprit était la respiration de Drago et ses propres cris de plaisir, le jeune homme jouit dans un cri de pure extase.

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il le souleva pour le tourner sur le ventre. S'installa derrière lui, toujours bien enfoncé en lui, il recommença à bouger son sexe dans l'étroit orifice de Harry. Ce dernier se remit à gémir faiblement, toujours sous le choc du plaisir qu'il avait reçu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Drago n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Les cris de Harry l'avaient excité à un point tel qu'il voulait prendre le plaisir que Harry lui offrait le plus rapidement possible. Prenant les fesses parfaitement formés du jeune homme dans ses mains, Drago se mit a donner de grands et violents coups de reins en Harry qui se remit rapidement à gémir comme s'il n'avait jamais jouit une première fois.

« Ouiiii!! Ouiii! Drago, encore!! Plus fort, plus fort!! Ohhhh…ouiii!!! Oh Drago!!! »

Les mouvements de Drago se firent alors presque sauvage. Tout le lit bougeait sous ses mouvements de bassins qui lui arrachaient autant de cris qu'à Harry. Rapidement, le jeune Malefoy se mit à crier si fort que ses cris de plaisirs couvraient ceux de Harry. Ses mains se mirent à tirer les fesses de Harry vers lui afin de le prendre encore plus profondément, ce qui était impossible. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri de jouissance et d'extase suprême quitta les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il se vidait en Harry.

Son corps entier était couvert de sueur et retomba sur celui de Harry, qui respirait toujours aussi fort. Drago le libéra et l'aida à se tourner sur le ventre. Sans même lui permettre de reprendre son souffle, il reprit les lèvres de Harry dans les siennes dans un baiser aussi tendre que le sexe avait été violent. Les bras de Harry le serrait étroitement contre lui, lui caressait le dos, les fesses, les cuisses et les épaules.

Alors qu'il le libéra de l'emprise de ses lèvres, Drago regarda Harry pour ensuite venir lui caresser la joue :

« J'ai trop attendu pour te le dire…J'aurais pu ne jamais pouvoir te le dire…Alors maintenant que je le peux, je veux en profiter. »

Comme pour l'obliger à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, Drago prit délicatement, mais fermement la tête de Harry entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu me quittes… Je veux rester avec toi le restant de mes jours…»

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry qui vint alors caresser les cheveux blonds de son amant.

« Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. J'ai l'intention de t'aimer aussi longtemps que tu le veules. »

Drago, heureux, déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Harry.

« Tu devrais te reposer… »

« Drago…Termine-moi avant… »

Le jeune blond recula la tête pour voir la conséquence de sa pénétration sauvage sur le sexe de Harry. Il se tenait droit, bien dur entre ses jambes et suppliait de lui donner du plaisir. Avec un petit sourire dont seul lui avait le secret, Drago descendit le long du corps de Harry pour venir prendre le sexe gonflé et dur de Harry entre ses lèvres. Avec tendresse, pendant de longues minutes, il lui donna du plaisir, lentement et tendrement. Harry se remit à gémir lentement, fermant les yeux. Les secondes paraissaient comme des minutes alors que Harry se rapprochait encore de plus en plus de son deuxième orgasme.

« Oh…Drago… Drago! Drago!! Draggggooo!!!»

Un mot, un seul mot. Comme un cri de plaisir, comme un cri de jouissance. Un seul nom qui venait de chambouler sa vie.


End file.
